


Blue Eyes

by Proskenion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Droughtjoy 2017, Gen, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Poor Theon, Self-Hatred, got7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Theon is back at Dragonstone, he has not slept since Euron's Attack, he is exhausted but he can't find peace...





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelkieWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/gifts).



> Hello everyone !  
> Here am I with a new one-shot for Droughtjoy 2017 ! I really hope you will enjoy it, I took great pleasure in writting it :)  
> A big big big THANK YOU to selkiewife who beta'd it, you're a gem big sis <3

It was dark and cold. Theon was freezing despite the blankets he would bury himself under. He was back at Dragonstone for hours now, the Ironborns had brought him back from the sea for days, but he could still feel the bite of cold wind on his wet skin devouring him to the bones. At one point, while he was freezing to death in the grey sea, he had hoped to die there and to drown in the waves, to finally join the peace of the abyss. How silent and soothing it should be there... 

But nothing was silent and soothing now despite it being night with everyone except him asleep. There was nowhere to drown except the awful abyss of his own thoughts. And how much more tormented and terrifying they were. 

Theon couldn't get Yara out of his mind. He was exhausted but the guilt and shame would leave him no peace. He hadn't slept in days. Now exhaustion was assaulting him too and Theon knew the night would be hard and awful. He was shaking and his teeth were clattering. His whole body ached almost as much as his mind. Desperate, he only wished to have some rest. 

But he would not be allowed such mercy. And every time he closed his eyes in hope to sleep for a while, he was startled up by the same piercing, fearful vision. 

**Two blue eyes.**

Theon shook his head. He curled himself up and started to swing, his eyes wide open. He had to keep them open. Otherwise...

 **Blue eyes.**

Theon jerked with a cry. _No, no, no..._ His body was shaking so hard that it sometimes seemed to convulse. He felt exhaustion overwhelming him like a tide but he fought against it to stay awake and not to close his eyes again. 

That was when he saw them, standing near the fireplace. The two farm boys, staring at him. Theon nearly jumped off his bed. They were there, they were truly there, and Theon's eyes were stuck on them, an expression of utter terror on his face. They were there, two frail standing corpses staring at him accusingly with the frame of the dying embers lightening them strangely. And it seemed to Theon that the red light of the embers were glowing more and more until he realized that the light came from the boys' bodies themselves. And then, they suddenly burst into flames. 

_No, NO !_ Theon cried out in fear. He curled himself up, burying himself under the blankets as if it were a shield, and he closed his eyes in attempt to chase this awful vision from his sight.

 **Blue eyes.**

Theon's eyes immediately opened wide in terror. His body start to convulse badly. He was freezing but his skin was abnormally hot and he was sweating. Suddenly he realized that someone else was standing beside his bed and he froze. His eyes, widened in awful fear, slowly looked up against his will. _Please..._

Robb was looking down on him. He did not speak, he couldn't, but Theon could feel the unspoken accusations piercing his heart and tearing his soul apart. Warm, bitter tears started to flow on his cheeks as Theon stared at that boy he loved like a brother but didn’t dare to call his friend anymore. _Please, oh, please..._

Robb's eyes were harsh and cruel but they stared at him oddly, as if all light of life had left them. And Theon suddenly felt struck by the comprehension that it wasn't Robb who was looking at him with those empty eyes but his corpse, back from the dead, maybe to grab him and take him to the land of death. Theon couldn't breath and he watched as the skin on Robb's skull became greyish and started to reduce on his bones. And the more his corpse was rotting, the more he became taller and Theon couldn't help but look with distress as suddenly Robb rose a hand as if to grab Theon's face. Theon instinctively shut his eyes.

 **Blue eyes.**

This time Theon startled so hard that he fell from his bed. He stayed there, his body frenetically convulsing on the cold floor and his heart pounding painfully against his chest. His whole body was aching and his eyelids felt strangely heavy. 

**Blue eyes.**

Theon felt like his heart jumped from his chest through his mouth. He curled himself up and brought his knees to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he started to rock. 

Finally the pounding of his heart became the only sound he was aware of, overwhelming him as he was crashed by fear and anguish. He knew nothing anymore, not where he was nor who he was; the only thing he knew for certain was that no matter what he should not close his eyes. 

But his exhausted body was stronger than his will. 

**Blue eyes.**

_No – Please, no..._

**Blue eyes.**

_Stop, please..._

**Blue eyes.**

_Leave me !_

**Blue eyes.**

**Blues eyes.**

**Blues eyes.**

And then nothing. 

***

When Theon woke up he first wondered why he was lying on the floor. His head was painful and heavy and he slowly shook it to help him wake up. The room was less dark and he realized it was dawn. He got up and went to sit on his bed. He must have passed out. How long has he been unconscious? Probably only a couple of hours, since he remembered fighting all night not to fall asleep. 

He fully remembered his night now. He remembered the dreadful hallucinations, he remembered the anguish and fright surrounding him, driving him out of his mind and crashing him until he finally fainted. 

But the thing he remembered the most vividly was a voice. A well-known but surprisingly sweet voice talking to him in his sleep and bringing him back from darkness to consciousness. 

_Theon. Come back, Theon. I need you, baby brother. Help me. Theon. Save me._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !  
> I vonluntarily choose not to say whose were the blue eyes, so it could refer both to Ramsay and Euron... I hope it work ^^'  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
